1. Field
The present description relates to ground station antennas for satellite communications and, in particular, to an antenna in which the angular field of view is wider than the spacing between a target satellite and neighboring interfering satellites.
2. Background
The deployment of satellite dish antennas is limited by the size of the dish. C-band communications traditionally require about a six foot (200 cm) diameter dish. The size of the dish has significantly limited C-band ground station antennas to commercial and rural locations. C-band antennas are used, for example, by local television broadcasters to receive national programming and have been used by bars and hotels to receive special programming. With the advent of Ku-band satellites, ground station antennas with about a three or four foot (100-120 cm) dish were introduced. These antennas are commonly used by gas stations, retailers, and businesses for credit card transactions and internal business communications. Even the three foot dish is difficult for one person to install and difficult to conceal in smaller structures, such as restaurants and homes. With the advent of 18 inch (45 cm) dishes, satellite antennas have become acceptable and have found widespread use in homes and in businesses of all sizes. These antennas are promoted by DBS (Direct Broadcast Satellite) television broadcasters such as DIRECTV and Echostar (The Dish Network).
Three important factors that determine the size of the dish for a satellite antenna are the frequency of the communications signals, the power of the communication signals and the distance between satellites using the same frequency. Higher frequencies, such as Ku and Ka-band signals may be sent and received using smaller dishes than lower frequencies, such as C-band signals. Lower power signals require a larger dish to collect more energy from the transmitted signals. Finally, if the satellites are spaced close together in the sky, then a larger dish is required in order to distinguish the signals from one satellite from those of its neighbors. In DBS systems, several satellites are used very close together but the satellites use different frequencies so that the antenna can easily distinguish the signals.
In order to use fixed dish antennas, the satellite with which the antenna communicates must also be fixed relative to the position of the antenna. Most communication satellites accordingly are placed in an equatorial geosynchronous (geostationary) orbit. At the altitude corresponding to geosynchronous orbit (22,282 miles, 36,000 km), the satellites complete each orbit around the equator in one day, at the same speed that the earth rotates. From the earth, the satellite appears to stay in a fixed position over the equator.
Each position over the equator is assigned by an international agency such as the ITU (International Telecommunications Union) in cooperation with the appropriate ministries or commissions of the countries that may wish to use the positions, such as the U.S. FCC (Federal Communications Commissions). The positions have been divided into orbital slots and they are spaced apart by specified numbers of degrees. The degrees refer to the angle between the satellites as viewed from the earth. There are 360 degrees available around the globe for orbital slots, however, many of these are over the Pacific and Atlantic oceans. Note that a particular equatorial slot over the central United States may be useful also for Canada and much of Central and South America and that satellites separated by as little as two degrees will be over 1000 miles (1600 km) apart in orbit.
As mentioned above, two widely used frequency bands are C-band and Ku-band. Ka-band, at a higher frequency than Ku-band, is just entering into commercial use. The C-band was widely used before Ku-band became feasible, but its low frequency required large ground station antenna dishes or reflectors (over six feet, 200 cm). Ku-band is used in the U.S. for DBS television, using BSS (Broadcast Satellite Service) frequency and geosynchronous orbital slot assignments. International telephone, business-to-business networks, VSAT (Very Small Aperture Terminal) satellite networks, and, in Europe, DBS television services use FSS (Fixed Satellite Service) Ku-band frequency and geosynchronous orbital slot assignments.
BSS services are designed to be received by small dish antennas, with a diameter of 18-24 inches (45-60 cm). To support such a small dish, the satellites are in orbital slots spaced 9 degrees apart. FSS services are designed to be received by larger dish antennas, typically 36-48 inches (100-120 cm) in diameter. This larger diameter produces a narrower antenna pattern, which accommodates the 2 degree orbital spacing used for FSS. The larger orbital spacing for BSS limits the total number of slots available to accommodate BSS satellites.